


The Royal Banquet

by BlackSoleil



Series: The Heirs and The Empire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, And Neville Is So In Love With Her, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa are Just Nosy Aunties, Female Harry Potter, Harry Has Like So Many Heirlooms Waiting, Harry Is The Heir Of Gryffindor, Harry Is The Most Powerful Noble Heir EVER, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like Who Tf Has 5 Heirlooms At Once, Luna Is A Cutiepie, Luna Is The Heir of Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Multi, Neville Is The Heir Of Hufflepuff, Oblivious Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Play, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Royal Ball, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a Good Parent, Smart Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Tom Is A Crown Prince, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, What Have I Done, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoleil/pseuds/BlackSoleil
Summary: Harriet and her father, Duke Sirius Black III, attended the Royal Banquet.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Heirs and The Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705480
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	The Royal Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas being a helpless romantic and a lonely soul wanting friends, oblivious Harriet, and very very very nosy Luna, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

Harriet asked her maids to hurry and do her hair while she read some documents. 

“Are you done, daughter? We’ll be late if we don’t leave now,” She heard her father’s words and replied, “Give me some minutes, Father! I will be downstairs soon!” 

Then fifteen minutes passed and Harriet hurriedly walked the stairs. She almost tripped when she felt a strong grip on her waist. She heard her father chuckled. “You are as chaotic as ever.”

Harriet giggled, “But you love me.”

“Yes, and I start questioning why I do.” Duke Black frowned teasingly.

Harriet pouted, “Father!”’

Duke Black laughed and held his left hand out. “If you allow me now, My Lady,”

Harriet smiled. “Of course, Your Grace.”

They went into the carriage and departed to the palace.

==

Once they arrived, Duke Black quickly escorted Harriet and walked with her in his hand to the Royal Hall where the banquet was set. 

“We may have late,” said Harriet softly.

Duke Black huffed. “Of course we are. Make sure you are well prepared, we are likely to steal all the attention.” And thus, they walked through the doors and . . .

'Never doubt anything Father said again, ever.' Harriet cursed inside, while Duke Black only exhaled and put on his flat emotion on his face. Harriet did the same too.

Both father and daughter could hear the whispers of all the nobilities, following every single step they took. They walked through the hall and reached the end of the hall to greet the Emperor and Crown Prince.

They bowed down gracefully once they were in front of the high ruler of Britain. “May the empire stay prosperous, Your Highness The Emperor and The Crown Prince,” both Duke and Heiress of the Black House said in unison. 

“You may rise.” The Emperor said and nodded to both of them. They rose and Harriet looked up, but quickly regretted it as her vibrant green eyes fell onto the red eyes of the Crown Prince. Harriet dared herself to not move her eyes from the red orbs in front of him. Two seconds passed and Harriet had to look away, mentally telling herself not to flush at the handsome young man’s smirk that had just sent to her. She could hear the small chuckle of him as if he had seen something amusing.

“Heiress Black, are you feeling unwell?” The Emperor’s voice made her sobered up from her mind. Harriet shook her head a few times before smiling politely.

“I am fine, thank you for your concern, Your Majesty.”

The Emperor smiled at Harriet. “Well then, why don’t you enjoy the banquet, Harriet? My son requires a company. I am sure a resourceful bright lady would be a good company for him.”

Harriet flushed at the compliment. “You flatter me, Your Majesty.”

At that, the crown prince, Thomas, stepped forward and took Harriet’s hand and kissed it. “We meet again, Heiress Black?”

“It is a pleasure to meet you again, Your Highness.” Harriet nodded.

“Oh, you have met before?” The Emperor’s voice chimed in.

Thomas nodded. “Yes, Father. We’ve danced too.”

The Emperor beamed. “Ooh! Good one! Now have your night then, both of you!” He said happily.

Harriet only showed a look of confusion for a second before Thomas offered his hand. Harriet took it and Thomas lead her throughout the banquet hall. Everyone seemed to stop whatever they’re doing and stared at the two high noble. 

The strong aura they both made flared in the air. People were awed by how strong the aura both of them made by just walking together. Harriet knew this. She was not a naïve girl for ignoring her surroundings.

She glanced at her aunts who were smirking at her with their eyes gleaming. It took so many efforts to not scowl in front of the nobles. Harriet swore she saw the Marchioness of Lestrange mouthed something like ‘crown princess’.

Thomas guided Harriet to sit in a table a little far from the crowd. Harriet didn’t say anything though, but she was still confused by the action of the Crown Prince of Britain Empire. 

After the both of them had sat, Thomas waved his hand to the closest maidservant, to prepare some tea for them. Harriet still sat quietly even after the tea had been prepared. Thomas raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Drink the tea before it gets cold, Lady Harriet,”

They both drank in silence before Thomas voiced, “So, Heir of Gryffindor?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Are the other heirs here tonight, Lady Harriet?”

Harriet nodded. “Luna and Neville decided to go together because I had to accompany my father, Your Majesty.”

Thomas hummed and sipped his tea. “So you are close with them then?”

“Yes.”

“Did you three get close because you are the heirs?” 

Harriet almost frowned. “Yes.”

“And I am the Heir of Slytherin,”

At this, Harriet had completely failed to keep her frown. “We were reluctant by your title as the crown prince, and we thought you wouldn’t want companions like us because you are a member of the Royal Family,”

Thomas hummed in response, and before he could answer Harriet’s statement, a footman came and informed them that the dinner will start soon. Harriet stood up and bowed to Thomas, “I need to go, Your Majesty, I have to find Father,”   
Thomas nodded and let Harriet go. But when Harriet turned back from Thomas, she was stopped by him. 

“Oh, Lady Harriet?”

Harriet turned to face Thomas. “Yes?”

“Next time you three spend time with each other, invite me.” Thomas’ face was so cold and expressionless, but Harriet could see the gleam of hope in his dark ruby eyes.

Harriet smiled, “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

==

Harriet, along with Luna and Neville, sat near the Emperor and Empress’ seat, in the Heirs of The Founders seats, with one seat empty beside both Harriet and the Emperor’s seat. She could guess the empty seat was for the Crown Prince and Heir of Slytherin. Luna and Neville were talking to each other on the other side of the table, in front of Harriet and Thomas’ seats, each ten seconds Neville would kiss Luna’s hand. Harriet only shook her head at their antics, as she knew very well Neville did that to piss off his grandmother whose highly despised the show of public affection.

After everyone was settled down in their seat, the door opened. Immediately, everyone stood up and greeted, “May the empire stay prosperous,” and there could be seen The Emperor and his son, the Crown Prince, along with The Empress, Empress Merope, walked in.

After both The Emperor and Empress sat down, all the nobilities followed. All of them ate dinner quietly then, with Harriet and Thomas threw glances after glances at each other. Luna, who was watching them, Harriet assumed, beamed and raised her eyebrows. Harriet’s eyes widened and shook her head. No! She was not Thomas’ suitor and Thomas was not her suitor either. 

So she glanced all over the table and realized too many people were watching their interactions. Including her father. Including her aunts. She tried so hard to not blush, and she succeeded, but she still couldn’t avoid the mischievous expression her aunts held. She was sure her aunts were going on a sleepover in the Black Castle with Luna tonight. They always did that when something about Harriet happened since she hit puberty. And her father would invite Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter too, to have a sleepover on their own. 

“What is it?” Silky voice suddenly chimed in, sending shiver down Harriet’s spine. She looked up and saw Thomas looking at her. She shook her head and smiled softly. “It’s only my aunts,”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “What about your aunts?”

Harriet chuckled. “They’re just really interested in my love life,”  
Thomas seemed interested in the topic though. “Oh?”

“Yes, they are desperate to see me finding a suitor,”

“Surely you already have one, haven’t you?”

Harriet scowled at Thomas. “No, I don’t have any. I am not too interested in marrying now, with Father still recovering from his injuries and usual sickness, and I am to handle all the land Father has because of it.” 

“Me neither. I’m still waiting for this girl I like, though.” Thomas responded.

“Oh, interesting. Who is this lucky girl?” Harriet grinned.

Something flashed in Thomas’ eyes. “I’ve only ever met her once when I was small. I didn’t know her name back then, but now I know.”

“Really? Have you talk to her?” Harriet seemed to be more and more interested in the Crown Prince’s love life.

Thomas smirked. “Oh, yes, of course, I have.”

“She is a lucky girl, You Majesty. Do you want to court her?” 

Thomas sighed. “She doesn’t seem to be interested in marriage, though. I shall wait for her.”

“What does she like? If Your Majesty give this lucky girl some gifts, maybe she will be interested!”

“I’m still trying to get it out of her,”

Harriet smiled at Thomas. “I will help Your Majesty anytime if you require a help.”

Thomas only smiled at Harriet before The Emperor called for Thomas.

==

“So, Harriet, the Crown Prince, is it?” Countess Malfoy smirked at Harriet while the four of them were doing whatever women do on sleepovers.

Harriet giggled. “What do you mean, Aunt Narcissa?”

“Oh? Everyone saw your interactions with him!”

Marchioness Lestrange snorted loudly while braiding Luna’s hair with blue ribbons. “Talking like you two have been known each other for years,”  
“You and His Highness look good together, really,” Luna said softly.

Harriet frowned at Luna. “No, Luna, he said he already loved someone,”

“What?!” Countess Malfoy squeaked. Harriet winced at her aunt’s reaction.

“Already know each other’s love life, eh?” Marchioness Lestrange grinned cheekily.

“We just talked, Aunt Bella. And he said he’s loved this girl for years they’ve met when he was a kid, and he didn’t know her name back then, but he knows now.” Harriet explained.

“Ugh, puppy love. Who knows the Crown Prince is a helpless romantic?” 

Harriet glared at her Aunt Bella and responded, “He said they talked yesterday for the first time and danced too,”

Countess Narcissa almost tripped from her armchair. “They danced yesterday?”

Harriet nodded.

Luna laughed at Harriet. “Here’s the Miss Most Oblivious Person On Earth,” She cheered. Marchioness Lestrange giggled at her. 

“Oh, Harriet, you are so oblivious, darling.” Said Marchioness Lestrange.

Harriet frowned. “Why are you guys suddenly pointing at me?”

Countess Narcissa pinched her cheek. Then Luna told her, “Harriet, the only person the Crown Prince danced with was you, he didn’t talk to anyone at yesterday’s Ball.”

Harriet froze. “What?”

“He even excused himself because he ‘isn’t feeling well’ after you went home,” Marchioness Lestrange mocked. 

“Honestly, Harriet, who raised you to become this oblivious?” Asked Countess Malfoy. Then they heard the voices of laughter downstairs and the sound of something fell in a thud. “Actually, don’t answer that.” Countess Malfoy sighed.

And the four of them giggled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas: She has this vibrant green eyes, the heir of the Black Dukedom, and the daughter of Sirius Black.  
> Harriet, the oblivious young lady: Ooooh, I wonder who she is  
> Thomas: Nvm lemme talk to your aunts, please


End file.
